Ten Virtues
The Ten Virtues of the Perfect Paladin While many strive to purity and or the attempt to be the perfect Paladin, members of the Holy Light cannot simply rely on the Three Virtues alone. As Paladins cannot simply rely on the Three Virtues, because in their every day lives they are tested in many different manners. There are ten very important virtues known as the Ten Virtues of the perfect Paladin. These virtues can be applied to the studies, and every day lives of other people that have not taken up the mantle of being a wielder of the Light, however it is purely dedicated to those of that remain in the Light. While there have been many great Paladins that have come before us such as Uther the Lightbringer, Tirion Fordring, Turalyon, Gavinrad the Dire, we ourselves can strive to greatness through the Light, and purity in through it. While there has never been an absolute pure soul, It is best that we do our very best to attempt to be as perfect as we humbly can. ''The Ten Virtues of the Perfect Paladin: '' # Ambition (We set before ourselves goals, and or have a strong desire to do something. It is most important in the case that we strive to do our best to achieve purity, and or greatness through humility, and being humble. Many may come before you and bring you down with negative thoughts or opinions, however do not let that sway you from your active duties to the Holy Light, and to the Ten Virtues.) # Tenacity through Faith and Action (It is important that we remain true to our faith, no matter the situation. In times of anger we must remain calm, in times of quarrel, we must remain at ease, in times of distress, we must remain pious. With action we must be steadfast to pursue our achievements, even when times are hard or seem difficult. It is only be being tenacious that we shall ever get anywhere, for if it were easy, anyone could do it. Always remember to be tenacious in your cause, and ready for sudden change if it may come.) # Respect for all people and Compassionate to all, (There has been many cases that Paladins came to stray from the Light's virtue of 'Respect,' and are quick to disrespect, or misjudge people. The Light's teaching of Respect does not allow one to pick, and choose whom they wish to Respect. It is a universal virtue that must be taken into account. Bring not your hatred, bigotry, and judgement upon a man simply because they do not follow the same path as you, however offer them guidance through kindness and respect. It is the simple act of being kind to another that will bring more to the Light, including your foes. Be compassionate by giving alms, and helping others in need. Or offering your duties through a RAOK.) # Loyalty and Honor, (It is most important to remain true to the words that you speak with your tongue, honor your very words with the loyalty to do as you say. Do not be lie before a court of people, or share a false testimony to save a friend. While it may not be possible, always strive to speak the truth, no matter the cost, for it is on your honor alone. Being worthy of the trust others place in us, when we give our word, we stand by it. Do not be quick to break your loyalty to a friend, or order. If you swore an oath, stand by it. (OOCly as well) That is the important truth of honor and loyalty. # Being orderly and or just, (Always stand at readiness to fight for the truth, and or do that which is just. If you see injustice within a system of law, or legal standing within your area, and or an Order bound to the Light itself, do what is right to make things right. You must keep yourself in orderly conduct, and connectivity with your surroundings. To not move in hostility to quickly slander and or murder those whom you do not agree with.) # Responsibility: (The willingness to be accountable for our choices and also for our mistakes. If you've made a mistake, it is up to you to take full responsibility for it. Do not be dishonorable and place such on another, for it is unholy to do so. Taking on what is ours to do with strength and reliability, and having control over and accountability for appropriate events is most important for being a responsible Paladin of the Light.) # Sacrifice: (The willingness to give up what is important to us for what we know is more important. Giving our all for our beliefs. Making our life a sacred offering. Self-Discipline: The self control to do only what we truly choose to do, without being blown off course by our desires. Establishing healthy and ennobling habits through humility, and become humble.) # Steadfastness: (Being steady, persevering and dependable. Having the strength to remain true to our purpose in spite of obstacles that arise. IE: Tenacity in such form) # Wisdom: (Having a discerning mind, based on experience and mindfulness. Making wise decisions based on our deepest intuition. Always be aware of your surroundings, always be well-educated, and or strive to learn more from your enemies or allies. Always uphold an unbias, open mind, for one that rules with biasses rules in ignorance.) # Zeal: (Fervent enthusiasm for what we believe to be important. Living by a strong sense of the value of life and faith. There are many that may attest to this, there are many that do not have Zeal within their lives. They're quick to cast away lives, and their faith for a simple act if misconduct, and or being without knowledge.) (Ignorance.) Remember! While there can be many more virtues that we can apply to our lives, these are ones that I believe most important in a Paladin's livelihood. Do what you can to be pure, and strive for perfection. While others may bring you down, and or tell you it is not possible, we can strive to be better than any Paladin that has come before us. Signed, - Anonymous Category:Documents Category:Paladins __NOEDITSECTION__